Truth or Dare?
by WeAreBeautiful
Summary: Cullen kids and Bella play a little game of Truth or Dare. I know it has been done millions of times, but I thought it would be fun to give it a shot and hey, what's one more gonna do?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Cullen kids and Bella play a little game of Truth or Dare. I know it has been done millions of times, but I thought it would be fun to give it a shot and hey, what's one more gonna do?

**

* * *

**

Edwards POV

"I'm bored," Alice said.

Oh no I knew where she was going with this.

"OMG I know! Why don't we play Truth or Dare: Cullen Style?"

"No Alice," I said sounding bored. Oh, I am bored. We're all bored.

"Ooh I wanna play," Emmett said in a whiney voice.

"Ok, let's vote. Who wants to play," Alice asked.

Everyone but me raised their hand, even Bella.

"Ok then it's settled. Let's play!"

"Alright, since it was my idea I'll start," Alice said.

"Hmm. Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Emmett challenged.

"Perfect," Alice said darkly.

I cringed as I saw what Alice was going to do to Emmett. Honestly you think he would know to stay away from Alice's dares.

Poor guy.

"Ok, I dare you to…"

**

* * *

**

Cliffy, isn't it. I will update this and NLMO on 7/18 which is tomorrow. Hope you enjoy even if it's short!

**Love you. Bye.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's POV**

HA! This little pixie thinks she can scare me? We'll see about that!

"Ok, I dare you to… eat a sandwich made by me."

WHAT? NO! HELL NO! I'm not going to at any flippin' human food! That shiz is nasty!

"Fine," I said trying to sound cool and calm.

"EEP! Ok BRB," Alice squealed.

"Aw man Emmett, what were you thinking," Jasper asked.

"I wasn't," I mumbled sourly.

Alice pranced back into the room carrying a plate with a disgusting excuse for food.

"Ok here you go!"

I looked at the thing and attacked it. Might as well get it over with. Right?

WRONG!

"What the Hell Alice," I said after I finished it off. "What did you PUT in that?"

**Alice's POV**

Watching Emmett devour that crap I made was NASTAY!

"What the Hell Alice? What did you PUT in that?"

I smiled evilly.

"Mustard, mayo, mustard, turkey, mustard, cheese, mustard, lettuce, tomato, and mustard," I replied simply.

I watched as everyone, including little human Bella, starts gagging.

I began to crack up.

"ALICE I'M GONNA KILL-" He was cut of my the sandwich and ran to the bathroom. Hearing him throw up only made laugh even harder.

"I'm….sorry….Emmett…that was…. Payback.…for….Yesterday," I choked out.

**Bella's POV**

EW! That was horrible! I doubt that anyone would want to eat that much mustard.

"I'm….sorry….Emmett…that was…. Payback.…for….Yesterday," Alice choked out laughing.

"What happened yesterday," I asked.

Jasper smiled "Yesterday, Alice caught Rose and Em doing it in her Porsche ."

"Ok. Ew."

"You wanted to know Bells."

"Alright, alright," Emmett said. "Now, Eddie, Truth or Dare?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah sorry I forgot to mention that Cullens are vamps and Bella is human. My bad.

**If you haven't checked it out yet, please go see my other story called New Life, Moved On.**

**Well, that's about it.**

**Love you. Bye.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_ _"Alright, alright," Emmett said. "Now, Eddie, Truth or Dare?"_

**Edward's POV**

"Ugh, don't call me Eddie."

"Ok, so which is it," Emmett asked.

"Umm…I guess dare."

"Alright, I dare you to say 'There you go again ' whenever someone says like for the next hour."

"That's it," I asked. Usually Emmett would do much worse.

"For now," he replied simply.

"So…Jasper…Truth or dare?"

"Like, dare."

"There you go again."I smiled evilly at him and squinted my eyes slightly.

"I dare you to go dawn to Lauren's house, knock on the door and then moon her."

"Like, fine," he said rolling his eyes.

"There you go again."

Everyone piled into two cars and we got to Lauren's house about ten minutes later. Jasper quickly went and knocked on the door as everyone else hid in the bushes on the front lawn. Lauren answered not to long after .

"OMG! Jasper Hale? What are you like, doing here?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN!" I shouted.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Jasper said. "I wanted to tell you something though."

"Ooooh! What?"

Jasper gave her his famous southern smile and quickly turned around and mooned her, then bolted back to the car at a human pace.

"JASPER YOU HAVE, LIKE, THE CUTEST ASS EVER!" Lauren squealed.

"There you go again." I muttered.

"DRIVE, MAN, DRIVE!" Jasper shouted as Lauren started running after him.

Once we got home Jasper looked at Rosalie mischievously.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

**I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! I haven't updated since about July. Sheesh. Well, it's short of course, but I don't feel like writing now so… ya. Hope you enjoyed! Love you. Bye.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm not so happy to release this information but I'm going to be taking a hiatus on my stories. I have been writing my stories by chapter then putting that chapter up. Istead I'm going to try to complete my stories and then put them up. I feel like I am obligated to write quickly in order to update sooner and doing that makes me feel pressured and causes me to write chapter that I'm not really proud of. I also feel that if I take way too long to update. If I finish writing my stories and then post the chapters, I will be able to update much sooner. Sorry if this doesn't make sense PM me if you need more clarification.**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone. I have some news. First of all, I changed my pen name from IsabellaAliceVampirePixie to WeAreBeautiful.

Second of all, I will not be continuing either of my two _Twilight_ stories. I have left an update on my profile and you are free to read it for more clarification as to why I'm stopping but to sum it up; I'm not dedicated enough to finish. My love for _Twilight_ has died down quite a bit. Please read my update on my profile to get the full story. I'm so sorry to anyone I've let down.


End file.
